The Flash: Memories are made of love
by Lycanboy666
Summary: After Caitlin has a car crash and loses for years of her life, she forgets the life she lived with Barry and is now with Ronnie once again... will she remember her life with Barry or lose him forever (Barry/Caitlin)


The Flash: Memories are made of Love

(A nice small Caitlin/Barry story, I hope you enjoy)

Barry's POV:

Hey there, I know this is where I am supposed to do the whole introduction thing but I think with this story its best to go straight into it, this memory is painful for me… 3 years ago after I became the Flash me and Caitlin Snow fell in love, a few months later we went on our first date, a year later we got married and we were happy, I had the woman I love in my arms but somethings time will always test, Caitlin had a car crash and lost 4 years of her life… so now here I am, sitting here watching my wife who does not remember the fact we are married and is right now with her Ex-fiancé Ronnie Raymond… now I know what you're thinking, why don't I tell her but I cannot, the Doctors told me that she needed to find her memories for herself and their right after all… you cannot tell someone they love you.

I hid all the pictures from our wedding and honeymoon from her when I lost all hope of her remembering who I was, she knew I was Barry Allen and the Flash and that she was my best friend but after that nothing… Joe did his best to keep my hope alive as well as Cisco tried but in the end this is how it ends for me, I lose the people I love… first my mother and now my wife.

Oliver dropped by my apartment when he heard the news and tried to help me through it all, I did some things I was not proud of… Meta-humans spent their time being thrown into the pipeline after getting their assed handed to them by me, Oliver showed me that I was becoming something I hated and in the end he dragged me to Starling City to get some space between me and Central or to be precise Caitlin and Ronnie.

Ronnie was less than thrilled about the fact Caitlin and me were married but when he heard Caitlin had lost for years of memories he came back into the picture so fast it gave everyone whiplash, Stein was less than pleased about the game Ronnie was playing and refused to go anywhere near him.

When I returned to the Central City it was quiet and Star Labs was also quiet, Caitlin and Ronnie were home or should I say Caitlin's old apartment where she stayed before we moved into our place, Ronnie rented it back just after he came back, he took her home and told her about the particle accelerator explosion, missing the whole point she was now my wife, Oliver asked if I wanted him to deal with Ronnie but I said no… after all if Caitlin was happy then I would somehow live with it… even if it was killing me.

Audience POV:

Barry and Cisco walked into the main Lab of Star Labs where they saw Caitlin and Ronnie standing with Iris and Joe and Stein and Oliver Queen with Felicity who were all looking to Barry sadly, Barry gulped knowing what was coming and gave a false smile "Hey… what's going on?" Barry asked doing his best to remain strong.

"Me and Ronnie have some news?" Caitlin replied holding Ronnie's hand tight "Me and Ronnie are getting Married" she started smiling bright, Ronnie gave Barry a smirk and Barry smiled to Caitlin doing his best to remain strong willed and keep his pain from showing through.

"Congratulations" Barry hugged Caitlin tight when Joe looked to his phone, knowing his adoptive son needed a way out so he can be alone with his pain "Barry, captain Singh wants to see you" Barry looked to Joe and got the signal, giving a smile he turned and sped away from the room, Caitlin tilted her head to the side and brought her left hand up to her eye feeling tears falling down her cheek, shaking her head not understanding she looked to the others and smiled "Right I need to pick up some stuff from the storage room" she said and walked off, Cisco waited for her to leave before looking to Ronnie clenching his fist "Give me a reason not to break your jaw" Ronnie ignored the hatred stares he was getting and went to sit down at the desk in the other room in the lab.

Oliver had the desire to shoot him with an arrow for destroying Barry's life and Felicity was tempted to let him.

Caitlin grabbed a large box from the top shelf in the storage room when something caught her eye, in the corner was Barry's duffel bag and it was open, she noticed it was a picture of her but it was only showing half, the other half was covered and it looked like she was genuinely happy, going over to the bag she opened it up and gasped, it was of her and Barry, she was in a wedding dress and he was in a smart suit both wearing identical rings, Iris was standing next to her whilst Oliver and Joe was standing next to him.

 _Flashback:_

 _The 2 stood before the priest grinning like idiots as the priest said the words "You are now husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Barry kissed Caitlin deeply and she kissed back both unable to stop grinning"_

 _Flashback end:_

Caitlin brought her fingers to her lips no longer feeling Ronnie's lips but instead Barry's, looking at the ring on her finger she now understood why she never wanted to remove the damn ring, it was her connection to Barry Allen, he was her husband, her best friend and her everything.

It flooded through her, the memories poured over her mind and soon she had it all, the last 4 years of her life she was missing, becoming very angry now she had her memory back she straightened herself up and walked from the storage room and back to the main lab.

"Oh Ronnie" she called as everyone gave her a smile but noticed she was still clutching photo, Joe and Oliver looked closer and recognised it immedietly and Oliver texted Barry 'Barry… s.o.s, get your ass back here now!' and was soon replied with a 'On my way' Oliver looked back to Caitlin and Ronnie who was walking towards her but everyone was unprepared for what happened next, Caitlin reared her right hand back and sent a punch straight into Ronnie's nose, Blood splattered from his nose sending him to the ground, everyone gawped in shock "Where is my husband?" Caitlin looked to the others looking worried and right on time a hard gust of wind blew in and Caitlin turned to come face to face with a dishevelled looking Barry whose eyes were bright red after he cried, Caitlin ran towards him and wrapped her arms straight around him "Oh my Bear" Caitlin whimpered as she cried, kissing him hard… Barry was shocked and at the same time he was happy as ever before that his wife was back, kissing her back with the same level of passion as her both their eyes were spilling with tears.

"I missed you so much Caitlin" Barry whispered.

"I am not going anywhere now Barry… your my forever" she kissed him harder "Take… me… home" she whispered

Lifting her up bridal style Barry turned to Ronnie and Caitlin through the engagement ring back at him "Goodbye Ronnie" she spat out and soon Barry sped them both away leaving everyone behind.

Home:

2 hours later Barry and Caitlin were lying in bed looking into each-other's eyes after intense love making and Caitlin was wrapped tight in his arms, both not wanting to let go of the other "I love you Barry" she whispered and Barry smiled bright "I love you too Caitlin" he whispered back and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Barry's POV:

There you have it, the story of how mine and Caitlin became stronger than ever before, she still feels guilty because she forgot about me and went off with Ronnie but as I told her, she needed to remember in her own time… even when I lost hope, I never stopped waiting for her and I never will.

She is my forever.

(I hope you enjoyed this little story)

Lycanboy666


End file.
